Location Bosses
Fighting bosses is one of the main ways of cooperating with your fellow players. Each land has one or two co-op bosses. As a general rule using your stamina in battles will give you more XP per stamina point used than fighting bosses. On the other hand drops from battles are comparatively rare whereas boss drops and boss kill payouts are quite frequent. You also don't run the risk of annoying more powerful players by attacking them. Items marked with * are very rare item drops with better stats. These are awarded at random after the boss has been killed according to whether you have attacked the boss enough times or done the minimum damage. When the boss has been killed whether or not you have reached the minimum number of attacks you may also get a Favor point. These tend to be awarded when you have not reached 100% or you have a large number of attacks before reaching 100%. Going after the Favor point does seem to conflict with getting random attack drops because as a rule you do not seem to get as many drops if you do less than 5% per attack. Your first 20 stamina attack on a location boss earns you an XP bonus of 0.5% of level. Unlike with World Bosses you only get the XP bonus for your first attack. The attack itself gives you 0.35% of level and a small amount of cash. Here is a complete listing of the bosses and their associated items. Coop Bosses Serpent Sorceress To unlock: Repeat the adventure: Harvest Your Crops, 25 times Mountain Cyclops To unlock: Defeat the level 1 Serpent Sorceress then repeat the adventures: Loot a Village and Attack the Mountain Giants 25 times. Giant Lobster To unlock: Defeat the level 1 Mountain Cyclops then repeat the adventure: Patrol and Protect Trade Treaties, 25 times. Passage Keeper To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Serpent Sorceress and the level 1 Giant Lobster and repeat the adventure Pass the Red Cliff Channel, 25 times Minotaur To unlock: Defeat the level 1 Passage Keeper and the level 5 Mountain Cyclops and repeat the adventure Cross the Abyss to Vanaheim, 30 times Yeti To unlock: Repeat the adventure: Brave the Shore of Corpses 30 times. Defeat the level 5 Passage Keeper and the level 1 Minotaur Rock Giant Unlocks with: Take the Wisdom of Mimir adventure 40 times, level 5 Minotaur kill and level 5 Yeti kill. Trickster Fairies To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Yeti and the level 1 Rock Giant Draugr Horde To unlock: Repeat the adventure Excavate the lost dwarven city 50 times. Ledhrblaka To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Rock Giant and the level 1 Trickster Faeries Dragon Whelp To unlock: Repeat the adventure Dragon Whelps have hatched, kill them while young, 50 times. Fire Dragon To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Trickster Faeries and the level 1 Ledhrblaka Twin Dragon To unlock: Repeat the adventure Something smashes the gates of Hel. Find it., 60 times Hel To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Ledhrblaka and the level 1 Fire Dragon Ice Dragon To unlock: Repeat the adventure The Ice Dragon escapes its frozen cage. Thaw it. 70 times. Skadi (of Vingolf) To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Fire Dragon and the level 1 Hel Vampire Wraith To unlock: Repeat the adventure An abomination leaves a trail of dead. Track it. 80 times. Loki To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Hel and the level 1 Skadi Woadlord To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Skadi and the level 1 Loki Freyja To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Loki and the level 1 Woadlord Underking To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Woadlord and the level 1 Freyja Inferno Giant To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Freyja and the level 1 Underking Helreginn To unlock: Defeat the level 5 Underking and the level 1 Inferno Giant Norns To unlock: Defeat the level Inferno Giant 5 and the level 1 Helreginn Ymir the Storm Giant To unlock: Defeat the level 10 Inferno Giant, the level 5 Helreginn and the level 1 Norns Hel Rising To unlock: Defeat the level 10 Helreginn, the level 5 Norns and the level 1 Ymir The Storm Giant Skadi (of Skadi's Blizzard) To unlock: Defeat the level the level 10 Norns, the level 5 Ymir The Storm Giant and the level 1 Hel Rising Heimdallr To unlock: Defeat the level the level 10 Ymir The Storm Giant, the level 5 Hel Rising and the level 1 Skadi (of Skadi's Blizzard) Thrym To unlock: Defeat the level the level 10 Hel Rising, the level 5 Skadi (of Skadi's Blizzard) and the level 1 Heimdallr Jormungandr To unlock: Defeat the level 10 Skadi (of Skadi's Blizzard) the level 5 Heimdallr and the level 1 Thrym Helreginn Returns Ratatoskr The Last Stand of Heimdallr Odin's Ravens Shadow Valkyrie Orc Bloodchief Marauder Fleet Sjovaettir Angrboda Geysimikill Dire Moose Erik the Red The Kappa Draugr King Baldr Lyngbakr Utgard-Loki Thiazi Category:Bosses Category:Items Category:Content